Atsuko Azuma/C.A
Character name is Atsuko Azuma dub: C.A Yo this is Azuma Atsuko but in inazuma eleven but in eleven inazuma go is Fubuki Atsuko (oc) I have a Tahitian team called sunset flare and im the captian of that team also the ace striker. I have 3 sisters but who is part the team as well we was born and raise in Tahiti ( real life not) and in a football team. * Name: Azuma Atsuko * Dub name: Celine * Nickname: burning phoenix * Age: 15 * Team: Sunset flare * Element: Earth * Zodiac:Virgo * Team:Sunset flare * likes: sweets, football, art, theme parks , fizzy drinks , family , colour purple , BTS * dislike: bullies , vegetable's , pink , twerking , bad people , school and homework * Number: 10 * appearance: long ponytail that is navy coloured with a little blonde with purple eyes and mixed race * Hobbies: Drawing and football * Gender: female * Friends: slivia , celia , mark , axel , kevin , jude , david , people in her team * crush: Shawn Frost The battle that me and my friends went threw was difficult but we stick together and try our best here are they teams we went against: ( also another OC ) . * wolf packs * Perfect diamond * Viet Saigon (Vietnam) * Fuji wave * Hula mula ( random name for Hawaii ) * Boss Nigeria * Celestial goddess * Brentside junior * Silver striker History ( younger ): Atsuko was born and raised in Tahitian and so have her sisters, Atsuko haved lived with her sisters and her parents and nothing went wrong...but until year her dad have been abusing her mum and sometimes hurt her sister herself lately. She had a hard time living like that until he left them and went to live with his new wife and one kid. Atsuko have lived being bullied and abuse ( but not that badly and not sexually ) by her father by getting wiped by a belt or an hand but not anymore. When she gets lonely at school she sometime draw by herself with no friends until that day a little boy with short red hair with green eyes , white shirt , blue short , black socks with trainers went up to her and ask her if she wants to play football with us, she looked at the kid and said " yes...but if my sister gets to join in too" he agreed to that and gets the younger sister to join in. This have been the first time that she ever played football in her life as same with her sister but as soon they played they have been set to teams to blue and red. the people in the blue was: . * Atsuko FW - captain * Cheri FW (younger sister) * Cold GK * Clarity MF * Riley DF * Vinyl DF * Red team: * Shine FW - captain * Shimmer DF * Angel DF * Yang MF * Ray GK * Daisy DF * Alex FW * So when everyone got to the team they went to they side of the field and begin to play and they end too a tie which is "1-1", all of them was resting after that game and talking to each other and then one of them remember that they forgot to introduce one an other so they one by one everyone tell them what's they name and stuff like that. Atsuko was so happy that she finally have friends and have fun with them all and that's when she decided to make her own team name sunset flare because how beautiful the sunset is in Tahiti and flare that everyone is fired up when it comes to football and having fun playing the game , so everyone agreed for that and start making they own football team and tried to becoming the number one champion in the world. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}